Sparks Igniting
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: Prim's POV as certaing unvents unfold in Catching Fire from when Katniss gets home to when she shoot the arrow into the force field.
1. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

**

Sparks Igniting

_"It's almost over," _I think to myself as I wait next to my mother and Gale, "_the worst part _is _over_," That's what I keep reminding myself.

I look over at Gale; he watched a lot of the Games with us. It really helped having him there. At times, his quiet intensity, like now, made me even more anxious, but he was always kind, gentle, and helpful to us. Even though it was always Katniss who brought us food, we never went a day without some parcel of food during the Games. Sometimes, I think of what promises must have been made in that room where we prepared to say goodbye. She had promised me she would try to come back. And now she has. But, who else saw her that day? Gale, certainly. It wouldn't surprise me if he had made her a promise to watch out for us. If so, he was true to his word. Of course he was. He loves Katniss just as much as we do, you could tell by his silent fury, sometimes annoyed mumblings to himself once she caught up with Peeta, and even before, his quiet exasperations for something she should have been, but wasn't doing. Yes, he loved her. But, who doesn't? The girl on fire, that's what they're calling her now. And we've said Gale is our cousin. And everyone thinks she's in love with Peeta. No, it's not over. There's still the Victory Tour, where all these feelings and more are likely to be brought blazing to the surface. But, the hardest part is over.

The train pulls in to the station and it's all I can do to hold back, let the cameras finish their job. Probably some of it will be with us, but I don't care. There she is, holding Peeta's hand as she gets out. I spare a glance at Gale. His face has gone tight. I think about trying to help, but decide he's best left to himself. There, now. Peeta's headed over to his father.

"Katniss!" I yell as I run over to her.

"Prim," she whispers, pulling me tight and keeping me there, saying my name again, "Prim."

Whether or not Gale needed, or simply wanted, to give us a minute, only now does he come up with our mother.

But, Katniss doesn't know about the lie on our part, and before they can have more than one second of a glance, mother embraces her, whispering, *"Your cousins can hardly wait to see you!" I saw her look over at Gale, taking a second to understand.

"'Bought time you came home, Katniss," Gale says, embracing her once. But, you can see the tension between them, which Gale manages to pass off as relief that she's home. I hope he doesn't hold the Games against her. She just did what she had to do to come home, to keep her promise to me.

Then the cameras pull Katniss and Peeta back together once more and ask a couple questions about what we think of the two lovebirds. I see Gale slip off, exasperated and hurt, and I catch the briefest look of pain on my sister's face as she sees him leave. My mother answers, though, **"Peeta is the very model of what a young man should be, but my daughter's not old enough to have any boyfriend at all." He smiled at that, as did most of the crowd, some snickering, and some mentioning playfully that someone was in trouble. I'm glad they asked mother first, because her response saves me from answering the same question.

Finally, though, the cameras are done. Katniss is really home again. When the cameras are gone, I can tell she's still upset about Gale. I don't know what to do to help her with that. So, I say, "Come on. Bet you're ready to get back somewhere you know." That brings a smile to her face and she lets me lead her and mother home.

"Prim, why don't you go check where Katniss is? I have a few things to tell her," I hear mother tell me.

I look at my mother, confused. If Katniss isn't doing errands, she's probably in the woods, and there's something off in her tone.

"Prim! Now!"

Taken aback, I hurry out. I know she knows where Katniss is, but she also seems to want me out of the house. I'm not sure why, but decide to listen to her. If there's one good thing that's come of Katniss being in the Games, the cameras have animated my mother, a little. I decided to go out to our old house. Buttercup likes to hang out there a lot and it takes a lot of convincing from me to get him into the new house. So, I accept that he likes our old home better and just go visit him a lot. It's better that he's happy.

But, just as I'm about to turn out of sight of our new house, which is definitely nicer than our old one, but missing in some things that we called home, like no automatic lights and hot water. It hadn't made living easy, but it was something we had come to deal with. But, I'm almost out of sight when I see someone else come up. Someone who doesn't belong here. I scamper around the corner, further out of sight, but still where I can see. Now I understand why mother wanted me out. What does President Snow what now? Something about the Victory Tour? I frown, I hope so, but, why do I feel like it's more than that? He couldn't have been happy about the berries Katniss used in the arena. But, she's a victor now. That means we're all safe now. The whole world loves her and Peeta and even her family. What can he do? It's probably just something about the Tour.

When I get back, Katniss is home and President Snow is gone. Both she and mother seem surprised by Snow's visit, but I can't tell what else my sister may feel. My mother looks relieved, though, so, good. I don't have much time to worry anyway, because shortly after I hear a scuffle outside and can't help but smile. I think to go upstairs and give my sister a head's up, but they're inside by the time the thought has fully formed. Her prep team has just arrived, early, and is already heading up to her room. I think it's funny, how bright and dyed they are and how they are so worried solely about how my sister looks. It's not that they don't make her look amazing, they do, it's just I know she doesn't like it, and neither does Gale.

However, it's been sort of fun, too, because for the tour Katniss needed a talent, something she does now that she's supposed to have so much free time. Her greatest talent is hunting, but they can't know that she does that when it's illegal. She can sing, too, she used to sing to me when I was little and she sang to that little girl in the arena, her ally, Rue. But, neither she nor I really wanted to turn that into something she flaunted in front of the Capitol. So Effie, our district escort who had led Katniss and Peeta off after the reaping, but is essentially as ridiculous to me as her prep tem, sent over a bunch of stuff for her to try. Trying to help, and looking for something new to do, I gave them a shot, too. Turns out I was good at flower arranging, the flute, and cooking. Katniss, didn't though, and I think sometimes it annoyed her as much as it pleased her to see me happy. I think cooking was my favorite. Flower arranging was just too simple and the flute, while pretty, is too much work to keep at. Cooking, though, was fun and useful. But, Katniss finally decided to call her stylist, Cinna. I love what he designs for my sister. They're so pretty! And, somehow, I think she likes them, too. Though, again, Gale has mixed feelings about it.

I got to get all dressed up, too, today, since they'll also be interviews, but I watch Katniss as she comes out all done up and give her an encouraging smile. She returns it, but has to meet with Cinna for some final details on "her" talent, so pretty. But, soon, she's concentrating on the cameras. I know she hates them. That, I can understand. When, they're on, you don't get a second to yourself and she had to live with them for months. I'm only in front of them for interviews, and while I love getting dressed up, I hate the interviews. This is our life, not a show. I smile as she runs to Peeta in the snow. They really are cute together. I just hope she knows what she's doing.

Gale, mother, and I, watch the Victory Tour together in silence. Gale's still annoyed about Peeta and we all are just ready for this to finally be over. Soon enough, she's home again and I fully relax. Our nightmare is finally over and she is home safe.

* * *

AN: * Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzzane Collins, pg.12. Do not own this quote.

**Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzzane Collins, pg.32. Do not own this quote.


	2. Gale

_Our nightmare is finally over and she is home safe. _

_

* * *

_

It's so nice now the days are finally quiet again. Today, Katniss was planning on meeting Gale in the woods, at our dad's old spot, the lake. Good, she needs that, needs to get away and talk to him about everything that's happened.

Later that afternoon I hear a knock on the door and smile, that'll be her back home. My mother answers the door, and stiffens for a moment, not moving. I hear a voice I really only have heard on television, say tightly, *"New Head." Haymitch, I think. New Head? But, what…? I don't have time to finish wondering what's going on before my carefree mood vanishes, being replaced with horror as I see Haymitch, Peeta, Bristel, and Thom, bring Gale in unconscious, on a stretcher, with his back shredded. My mother moves automatically and I follow her. I don't know how to help exactly, but I know the medicines she'll use, even now as she calls them out to me, essentially painkillers, but other herbs as well. I get out basins, rags, and thank the tap in our new house, as it readily pours out water for use. Prepare a bit of snow coat, simple. I don't even have time to look for Katniss. She has other friends here. Right now, I need to help Gale and my mother. But, soon, I hear Katniss shout, ** "That won't be enough, I know how it feels. That will barely knock out a headache." I spare her a glance now, Peeta and Haymitch are standing close to her, trying to keep her calm. I'm horrified to see she's been hit, too. But, then, I recall already making snow coat and my mother passing some of it over. She has it on now, but, still. And, she's right. But, she must also know that even now we don't have medicines to spare. It's just as I'm thinking this that mother responds,*** "We'll combine it with sleep syrup, Katniss, and he'll manage it." But, she's barely begun to explain about the herbs when Katniss loses it. I don't know what to do. I only barely know how to help now. I want to go to her, but I'm needed more here. Peeta and Haymitch will take care of her.

"Prim," my mother says and I look up, "can you stay here with Gale? Help keep him hydrated and leave the door open a bit. He needs to stay cool. I'm going to go talk to Katniss."

I hadn't even noticed the open door until now. I want to come, too, but obey, saying simply, "I know."

She nods leaving me alone with Gale, half-conscious. I close my eyes for a second, just trying to stay focused and understand. Then, though, I go back to the now blood-stained sink, but fill a clean cup and grab a straw. I try my best to keep my concern out of my eyes as a go back to the chair they had put out for Hazelle. But, she's in the other room now, too, hearing what happened. I listen as I silently help Gale take sips.

It's not long before we hear another knock on the door. I freeze, fearing a repetition now of what's just unfolded, just with someone else, or as I hear them voice, Peacekeepers coming for Katniss. I see Gale barely roll his eyes toward the door, too. I can't clearly make out the conversation, but I can tell enough from a couple words and tones, whoever it is, it isn't Peacekeepers and it's not another wounded. Then, mother comes back in with a box of vials filled with something unfamiliar to me. Medicine, clearly, and likely to help, but of what kind? Mother answers the question, asked by Peeta, ^"It's from the Capitol. It's called morphling." I close my eyes, silently thanking the friend who brought it, and then make my way to get a syringe. That's why I haven't seen it before. Because medicine from the Capitol is outrageously expensive. But, now that I've heard the name, I know it, I've heard of it before. It's a strong painkiller. It'll do the job much better than sleep syrup. Gale goes out almost as soon as the morphling is empty of the syringe and we all visibly relax.

I decide we all could do with something hot and nourishing, so I make up some stew and grab some pieces of bread for everyone. I'm about to head back into the kitchen when I see my sister go in. For a moment, I'm surprised, because she normally goes running whenever someone severely injured is brought to us. But, then I understand, of course. This is different. This is her best friend, and I don't know if more. I look on sympathetically, but leave her alone with him. We've done all we can for now and he will be fine, just out of work for several weeks. I think of Hazelle and Gale's siblings. I know Katniss will hunt for them. I'll be sure to help cook up some things for them as well.

Katniss stays with Gale late into the night until Peeta finally convinces her to get some rest. I'd talk to her, but we're all so exhausted, I let her be. Rest is just what all of us need right now. Peeta and I share a glance full of thanks, understanding, and knowing, as it's decided I should get some rest as well.

The next morning I'm up early, but I hear my mother moving already. I head down to the kitchen. Mother simply says, "Wash these and bring over new bandages," as she hands me blood-soaked rags as I come into the kitchen. I take a look at Gale, half-conscious again. So, the morphling's worn off. You can tell he's still in pain, unsurprisingly, but I know mother will want to be scant with the morphling. Not only is the medicine valuable, but it's supposed to be addictive as well. So, I ask her simply, "Snow coat?" leaving an unspoken "or do you need another syringe for morphling" in my question. She simply nods and I respond the same way.

I pull down another bowl and head outside, scooping up a couple handfuls of snow. I can't help but take a quick glance down the lane that takes you into town, thinking about the new Head, but I shake off that thought for now and head back inside. With the bowl of snow, I pull down the herbs we add to make it into snow coat and stir it up. It cools the skin as well as helps it stay clean and begin to heal. I hand the bowl to mother who starts gently putting it on Gale's angry back. I'd help, but she seems to have it and I'm afraid to hurt him. Mother, on the other hand does it expertly and you can see the relieving effect it has on him.

I hear Katniss ask, ^"Why didn't you put this on him last night?"

I'm about to answer, when mother does, ^"I needed the wound to set first."

After a while, Katniss asks about Peeta, probably worried that he got home alright. Mother suggests, ^^"Why don't you give him a call and check?"

Over the following days, I help tend to Gale, much as we've done. Katniss goes into town with Peeta once, and shortly Gale is better enough that we can send him home. He'll have to come back so we can be sure his wounds don't get infected, but he should be fine.

* * *

_AN: * Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins, pg. 111. Do not own this quote. _

_**Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins, pg. 113. Do not own this quote._

_***Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins, pg. 114. Do not own this quote._

_^Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins, pg. 125. Do not own this quote._

_^^Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins, pg. 126. Do not own this quote._


	3. Announcement

_He'll have to come back so we can be sure his wounds don't get infected, but he should be fine. _

* * *

It's sort of funny how things go on as if nothing's changed. As if Darius hadn't disappeared, the Peacekeeper force multiplied under a new head, the fence now electrified 24/7, and as if the square had never changed, with its new permanent terrible platforms for punishment, with whose victims increasingly show up at our door. I now know exactly how to treat someone who's been whipped and have refined techniques for tending to other injuries. I've had to, often tending to patients completely on my own while mother tends to others at the same time. But, businesses still run, even if people are more careful. I still have to go to school. We still learn about the same things, basically, coal.

My sister is still engaged. That's a nice thought, and strange. Just another way the Capitol has control of her, over us. She likes Peeta, I know. I think she may love him, but she doesn't know and she isn't ready. Besides, she never wanted to get married, even before the Games, she told me so, and I understand why. Especially now, but she's safe still, still a victor. And as long as that's true, no matter what, she can't be touched. But, she is engaged. And I still love her dresses. And she has a photo shoot today and she promised she would try to wait till I got home.

I get home and see she hasn't quite been able to keep that promise. But, I understand and she's not finished yet. Her prep team and Effie are all fussing over her. Effie's really bossy, so concerned about her schedule. I've been anxious for this day; I sort of needed to see it. It's just confirmation for me that she really is safe. Now that they've gotten footage of Katniss in her wedding dress, of course they can't do anything. I think it's the first time I've been happy for the Capitol cameras. She doesn't like it, of course, but I wonder if she realizes how stunning she is.

The next day there's a slight change, too. At school they announce there's going to be a special mandatory programming. I'm actually excited to see it. I want to see Katniss in those beautiful dresses again. I come home and tell her this. Though, she insists it can't be, because they shot it just the other day.

*"Well, that's what somebody heard," I insist, not wanting to be disappointed.

That night, I'm not disappointed. We're all gathered around the television to see the program. Mom and I are actually genuinely excited. Though, I see Katniss is concerned. Turns out I was right. She's so pretty and you can hear the audience seem to agree, screaming at their favorites. I can't help but smile. She's really safe. We're about to turn it off then, but then Ceaser mentions the Quarter Quell. I'm confused and asked, **"What will they do? It isn't for months yet?"

Mother answers me tightly, **"It must be the reading of the card."

I frown. I don't want to hear that. I don't want to hear how this year they're going to punish twice the districts for the Dark Days. I can't help but think that at least, Katniss is safe, but then, I'm not. And this time there's no one to volunteer for me. And Katniss will be mentoring. They wouldn't make her mentor me, would they? They couldn't. Could they? They probably could. Suddenly, I want to run out of the room, but I've felt like that many times before and I've stayed. I'll stay this time. I have to. I have to know. And then I almost wish I hadn't. I wish I hadn't been so eager for tonight. How stupid of me! It's the Capitol! They announced, after telling us what happened in the past Quell's, as if that wasn't hard enough, and the rubbish reason why it was like that, they announce, ***"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

NO! No! I hear my mother shriek and I feel like it, too, but it seems I've temporarily lost my voice. So, instead, I let the rest of me somewhat follow my voice, as I let my head fall into my hands. I hear Katniss run off. I don't blame her. I want to run off, too. Someone to tell me that I imagined what I just heard, but I know I didn't. I want to go tell Katniss it'll be okay, but I can't. I can't do this again. I can't make her promise what I know will be a lie. Because, even if she does somehow manage to come back out, she won't. She loves Peeta too much, and he loves her too much to let her go in against Haymitch, who won't care, either for himself or her. He'll play the Games again, as they always were played until Katniss came along. So it'll be her and Peeta, and she'll sooner save Peeta than herself. Maybe, would she listen to me? Listen to sense? Since when has she? Sometimes it's helped that she hasn't, but other times… No, I know there's nothing I can say. Besides, how could I? I can't be honest with myself if I sincerely thought she would come home again. It was a desperate enough plea the first time. And now, not just the almost non-existing odds, but look at what they did the first time she got out. What would they do if she got out a second? I don't even want to think about it.

It only took Gale about a minute to get over here after they announced it, looking around for Katniss, for us. He and I shared a glance, full of the pain of the knowledge that we'll have to watch her fight again to live, maybe not even fight. Mother starts to cry again.

"Prim?" he starts to ask after a minute. Probably, he was about to ask if there was anything he could do to help, but he knows there isn't. There isn't anything any of us can do but watch. So, I just barely shake my head and he waits there with us. I'm still holding on to mother when Katniss comes back home, drunk. It's the first time I've ever seen her drunk, and likely the last, even if… but I won't delude myself. Won't get caught up again. I see Gale catch her and help her up to her room.

I notice mother's head drop. She's asleep. Gently, I lay her down on the couch and pull a blanket over her. Then I just kind of sit and stare off, accepting that life as I've known it is over. Really, it was over the day Katniss's name was pulled at the reaping. Now, it'll be up to me to keep us going. Gale will probably help, probably watch the Games with us again, but he has a family, too. I'm scared, but who wouldn't be? But, I'll make it work. I'll be strong for Katniss and mother.

Gale comes back down the stairs, glances at our sleeping mother, back over to me and whispers, "Katniss 's asleep, too. Prim," he pauses again, then just asks, slowly, quietly, seeming to still change his mind of what he can ask, "Is there anything you need help with?"

I look back at him, close my eyes for a moment, know he will hear unspoken what he already knows, _no, there's nothing left we can do_, and then just say, "Thank you, Gale." Because I really am, am grateful for all he has done for us: from helping Katniss provide food for us, for being there for support for us through the Games, for helping Katniss now, up the stairs, when I can't, I'm just not strong enough, thankful for always being there for us no matter how little or who needed him. Cousins, I remember the lie. For the amount we all care for the other, he may as well be. The look he returns me before he leaves, it seems full of pain and regret, haunted even, but I don't think I could fully understand it.

The next morning, I figure my sister might want something to eat and drink, so I fix up toast and tea. Simple, but calming. Mother is up and I nod to her unspoken question to come with me. At Katniss's doorway, we are only concerned for her, but maybe that knowledge, after a lifetime of it being the other way around and on top of everything else, is enough that it brings her to tears. I know there is nothing I can say. Nothing I can ask. I can only try to comfort her. Try to be there for her as much as I can for as long as we have left. I hear mother try to make soothing sounds, but not able to form any words.

Silently, I get up and get some towels, a comb, and warm, clean clothes for my sister. Her hair's a mess and her clothes filthy. Though, I don't blame her. I help straighten out her hair and get her into pajamas. The best we can do for her now is get her comfortable, as long as possible, where people will love and care for her in honest. We stay with her until she goes back to sleep. She'll need it.

The next morning, Katniss pauses before she comes down the stairs. But, once she does, I go over to embrace her again, and so does mother. Mother gets her some broth and Katniss asks for some for Haymitch. I frown, feeling certain she is going there to talk about how she wants him to help her play the game, knowing she won't want to hear from me, not now. All I can do for her is let her do what she thinks she needs to.

The days go by and I hardly see Katniss. I could be wrong, but I think part of it is intentional, trying to make goodbye easier. Of course, she spends a lot of time now with Gale, training, but, I try not to think about it. Soon it's reaping day again. Has it really been a year? I can't quite decide if it seems like it's been longer or shorter than such. So much has changed so quickly, but it doesn't seem like a year.

The reaping is just as I figured it would be. Katniss, unpreventable, and Peeta volunteers for Haymitch. The only thing that surprised me, though now that it's happened, it shouldn't have surprised me so much, was our wonderful new Head didn't even let us say the customary goodbyes. And now it's likely I'll never see my sister in person again alive. I wonder if he can tell I can't keep it up anymore, or if he just needs someone, too, because suddenly I feel Gale's strong arms steadying me. Though, maybe not meant for me to see, and certainly not directed to me, but the expression I catch on Gale's face is fuming.

* * *

AN: *Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzzane Collins, pg.169. Do not own this quote.

**Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzzane Collins, pg.171. Do not own this quote.

***Direct quote from Catching Fire by Suzzane Collins, pg.172. Do not own this quote.


	4. Quell

_Though, maybe not meant for me to see, and certainly not directed to me, but the expression I catch on Gale's face is fuming. _

* * *

He is with us, the same expression on his face as when my sister left, watching the opening ceremonies and interviews. They sort of go by in a blur. I barely notice Cinna's costume; barely recognize the wonder he has done for her again. Katniss and Peeta are holding hands again and I spare a glance at Gale. For a moment, he seems not so full of contempt, but almost resigned, even grateful maybe, that she has someone with her. That she's not completely alone. I feel the same way. It's the best she can have now. The training scores come in and she scores a 12! Peeta, too. I remember last year, when she scored an 11, Gale had tried to stay light by saying there was room for improvement. Now she has improved, maybe. It's possible, but we do not celebrate now that she has achieved the impossible. She already had sponsors enough, Cinna and Haymitch had seen to that. No, this was just a way to place a target on her head and we all know it.

It hardly even surprised me at the interviews when Peeta announces she's pregnant. Only at this, point, though, did Gale finally get up and leave. Mother seemed to believe her, though, her eyes going wide. But, I leaned over, fairly certain, "Mom, it's just for the cameras. You know she wasn't when she left and you know it would be too soon to tell if she had been only since she arrived at the Capitol. Besides, you know, too, it's the last thing she wants." She seemed to accept that, but still narrowed her eyes.

The next day Gale is back over again, though, for the first day of the actual Games. We're all concerned about her allying with Finnick, but we barely have time to worry about it when we stare at the screen, uncertain. Something knocked Peeta unconscious. If he's dead, Katniss might actually try to get home, though I can't quite make myself that optimistic, or she really does love him and would give up. If he's not, then there's an even lower chance she'll try to get herself safe and out. We see Katniss try to push Finnick off when he tries to help. Torn, just as Finnick pushes her off, to which I half approve of and half frown on, Gale mutters, "Cat.."

We nervously watch the rest of the games, silently urging them on against the monkeys, grateful by now she is with Finnick and for their shooting skills. Torn at the death of Mags, another human life lost, protecting Katniss, but yet one closer, to… what? She's still concerned for Peeta over herself. You can see that. I know it's futile, but I mutter, "Please, Katniss." Please try, try to come home. Mother just watches in a daze.

Yet, it's not until the next day, when mother is watching in the living room with Gale, and I'm getting water from the kitchen, that I freeze, shattering the glass I just had in hand and slowly turn my head to the living room where the scream came from. Except, it wasn't Katniss's. It was mine. I saw Gale and mother whip around once, to be certain it wasn't really me, when we hear Gale's scream, again, not really him. I run back over to the television, eyes wide, hand over my mouth, as I sink to the floor. How could they? I know it's the Capitol, but I guess you think there are still some lines they wouldn't cross. Gale is staring first at the screen with a stunned expression that changes to outrage to pain and then disgust. I don't have the energy left to be furious, but skip to feeling the tears prick at my eyes for what they did, eventually turning to feelings of disgust myself.

After they take a break from the jabberjays to show the other tribute's struggles and come back to Katniss and her group, she's given up fighting them off, just sunk to the ground. I find myself with a pained look of disgust scooting over to Gale, who moves to hold my mother and me tight, as if we truly we family. Not until the jays are silent and Peeta's talking to them, comforting them, on the beach do we move apart and I hear Gale, for the first time, quietly say, "Thank you, Peeta." I can understand why.

After the jabberjays ambush is over and done, we're left to wonder about the loaves of bread they keep getting. I can't come up with an answer. At one point, though, it seems Gale does, suddenly sitting straight up and seeming to think about something.

"Gale?" I ask.

He holds up a hand, asking me to wait, glances my way and seems to make a decision, "Sorry, it's nothing."

I look at him, suspicious, he seems too tense, dare I say excited, to really have nothing, but I let it go.

You get the feeling that the Games are almost over, not just from the dwindling number of tributes, not even just the slightly changing attitudes of those remaining, including Katniss and Peeta's. There is some intangible feeling in District 12, too. Maybe it's just hope for it to be over soon. I have time to wonder how the adults in the district stomached watching year after year of the Games, start to come up with an answer of they don't really, either drinking through it or comforting the tribute's family. I also have time to realize that things are falling apart in the arena as Katniss and Peeta are separated and Johanna knocks Katniss to the ground. Then, I watch, uncomprehendingly, as Katniss sends an arrow into the force field. I don't have time to understand it all, when the lights go completely out, Gale tenses for a second, then stands up, grabbing my mother and me to come out the door and telling us to run to the meadow and stay there until he gets there, when I hear, too, the distant, but quickly growing close, hum of planes. I don't have time to fully understand, but enough to begin to realize that everything we have is about to, once and for all, be gone. I nod to Gale, and pull at my mother, yelling, "Let's go! Now!"

Only as we stand watching our homes and some unlucky neighbors' burn to the ground do I have time to not understand, but worry about what happened to my sister.


End file.
